Muted
by Cole x Karly 4ever
Summary: Karly gets laryngitis and now she can't speak. Luckily Cole is there to help. SteamShipping! Don't like, don't read. R and R please.


**As always I got this idea from Lava-Shipper-Red. Some credit goes to her.**

**So, in this fanfic I get Laryngitis which prevents me from speaking. Cole will be there to treat it. Don't like the idea? Goodbye.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

Cole walks in the door carrying a bag of Twix bars, one of Karly's favorite kind of candy. He just wanted to surprise her with a special gift. He enters the living room and looks around. Zane and Bianca are cuddling on the couch. Lloyd and Lily are on the floor playing Monopoly. Skylar is sitting on Kai's lap and they're both just relaxing. Jay and Nya are on the other couch cuddling in a blanket. Cole looks around once more and doesn't see his lover Karly.

"Hey guys, do any of you know where my girlfriend is?" he asks.

Everyone looks up to face him.

"Let's time I checked she was in the kitchen," Zane says.

"She was drinking a lot of tea. I think something is wrong with her," Lily explains.

"Um, okay. Thanks guys," Cole says nervously.

Before anyone else can respond Cole dashes out of the living room and into the kitchen. Karly is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea like Lily said. A depressed expression is stuck on her face. Cole sits next to her, making her look up at him.

"Hey Angel. You alright?" Cole asks gently.

Karly smirks a bit, frowns, then continues drinking tea.

"Um, Karly, how much tea have you been drinking?" Cole asks.

She turns to Cole again and gestures towards a box of tea packets. He looks inside to see that there are half of them left. He quickly snatches the cup of tea away from Karly and puts it to the side, making her frown some more.

"Why have you been drinking so much tea?" Cole asks seriously.

Karly sniffs then points to her throat.

"What's wrong with your throat?"

She responds by coughing.

"You...You can't talk?"

She looks down and shakes her head slowly. Cole frowns and scoots closer to her.

"No wonder you've been drinking so much tea. But Karly, if you drink so much you could get sick...even though you're already sick. Now come on, let's go see Nya. She will know why you can't talk."

Karly nods her head. Then Cole takes her hand and leads her back to the living room. Everyone looks up at them.

"Hey Nya, can I see you for a sec?" asks Cole.

"Um, can't you see I'm busy?" Nya says, referring to Jay.

"Karly can't speak right now. I need you to find out what's wrong with her. You'll have plenty of time to cuddle with your boyfriend."

"Oh, okay," Nya says. She turns to Jay and gives him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back for you sweetie."

Jay smiles and blushes. Nya stands up and walks out of the room, Cole and Karly following. They all walk in the medical room and Nya pulls out a book from the shelve that has to do with symptoms and stuff like that. She flips through the pages until she finds an article about hoarse throats. She looks up at Karly.

"Karly, I believe you have Laryngitis. Laryngitis occurs when you have a hoarse throat, which prevents you from speaking. I suggest that you drink water instead of tea and get some rest." She takes out a notebook and pencil from the shelf. "You're gonna have to use this to communicate for now. It might sound ridiculous, but it's the only way."

Karly nods her head sadly and takes the notebook and pencil.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" Cole asks.

'Very sad,' Karly scribbles in her notebook.

"Don't worry Angel. I'll make you feel better. I'll pour you some water and then we'll cuddle, okay?"

Karly smiles and blushes then writes 'Thank you very much. Love you.' Cole smiles and blushes as well.

"No problem. I love you too," he says.

They both hold hands and walk to the kitchen. Karly sits down while Cole takes out a cup and pours water in it. Then he hands it to Karly and she drinks it slowly. He watches with careful eyes until she eventually finishes drinking it. After that he takes the cup, washes it out, and walks back to Karly with a smirk.

"You ready?" he asks in a romantic voice.

Karly blushes, looks at her lover with flirty eyes, writes the words 'I'm always ready, my Tiger', then shows it to him.

Cole smirks wider and picks Karly up bridal style. She clings on tightly to her lover as he carries her to their shared bedroom. He places her gently on the bed and pulls the covers up a bit. She crawls under the covers while he peels off his shirt and crawls under the covers with her. He wraps his arms around Karly and they get into a nice, warm cuddle.

"Feel better yet?" Cole asks, caressing his lover's cheek.

Karly blushes warmly and nods her head. Cole turns her over so they're both facing each other, then he closes his eyes and leans closer to her. She does the same and soon their lips meet. They kiss each other slowly and passionately, both feeling warm with their bodies against each other. Karly eventually starts falling asleep and they break the kiss. They get into a position where she is laying on Cole's chest and he wraps his arms around her protectively. He kisses her romantically on the cheek and eventually falls asleep after.

* * *

"Um, where's Cole? And is his girlfriend still sick?" Kai asks. "The Great Ninjago Convention is starting in thirty minutes. I do not want to be late!"

"Relax darling," Skylar says. "Cole and Karly are still in their bedroom. And we have plenty of time before the convention starts. Here, I'll go wake them up."

Skylar flies up to the couple's bedroom and knocks on the door. A few seconds later the door opens to reveal the Earth and Mist Ninja with tired looks on their faces.

"Whoa, what happened to you both?" Skylar asks, shocked.

Karly takes out her notebook and writes 'Laryngitis is very contagious.'

Cole takes out another notebook and writes 'Yeah, but last night was totally worth it.'

'Yeah, it was,' Karly writes, smirking a bit.

Kai watches from behind Skylar and groans. "I guess we won't be going to the convention today."

Skylar smirks at Kai and kisses him on the forehead. "Maybe next time darling. Let's go out to breakfast instead."

Skylar leads a grumpy, but blushing Kai away from the other couple and they turn to each other, notebook in hand.

'So, I got you some Twix bars yesterday. You can have some after you feel better,' writes Cole.

'Aww, thank you! You're so sweet! That makes me feel more better!' writes Karly, smiling.

'Hearing that from you makes me better myself.'

'I'm glad you're feeling that way.'

'So, you wanna go to the kitchen?'

'You bet.'

They both hold hands and go to the kitchen. Once inside they grab a packet of tea bags each.

* * *

**Second iPod fanfic complete! Woot!**

**So, my vacation was pretty fun, despite the constant raining. I was shivering me timbers! X( But overall Disney World was very fun. Magic Kingdom is my favorite for sure.**

**Shoutout to: 17blanceri, AnnaJulian, ArwynandCole, Little Ms. Fangirl, SergeantSarcasm7 and The ninja of Nature!**


End file.
